1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an audio/video operation method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a TV tuner card operation method.
2. Description of Related Art
Most TV tuner cards for installing into a computer are able to receive and process TV signals, broadcast signals or other audio/video signals in order to output those media signals by the computer. Most TV tuner cards have a remote control functionality, which is only operable when the computer operation system has been started. That is, the remote control functionality is inoperable when the computer operation system has not been started. For those TV watchers, it is somewhat inconvenient to use a computer to display TV programs.